Old Deaths and New Beginnings
by x emmalisa x
Summary: Riddicks birth and his mothers death.
1. The End of Furya

**Old Deaths and New Beginnings**

32 years ago: Furya. 

Running down the corridor, Nyla slammed doors closed behind her.

The screams of death surrounded her, the roar of engines overhead.

Tears flooded her eyes as she grasped her stomach. Desperate to save her baby within. The contractions where crippling her, causing her to bend forward and brace herself against the crumbling wall.

Fires burnt uncontrollably beyond the windows, she could see people –her people- being cut down and slaughters.

Men, Women and children.

It made no differences to these monsters.

Forcing herself to keep running, she tried to ignore the deafening noises of war.

She knew her husband was dead. He would never have left her otherwise. Just like every other Furyan male, her love had been massacred.

War had come to her world, her home.

She pounded her fists against the temple door, screaming out for admittance. She needed to find a way to protect her baby. Nyla ran through the door, as soon as it creaked open.

Her bare feet loud against the black marble floor. She had been a devoted friend to the Furyan Queen and Goddess. She knew she would help her protect her baby. Running across the main hall for the throne room, Nyla for the first time realised she was not alone. Her blood shot brown eyes surveyed the hall and saw the faces of their enemies. _No! No!_ Nyla refused to believe the Furyan's had fallen. Their Goddess must be alive! Choking back her tears Nyla ignored the men closing in on her and her baby.

Shoving the throne room door closed behind her, Nyla bolted it closed and turned to see what had become of her beloved race.

Their Queen lay upon the floor.

The only way Nyla could identify the blooded mass was the remains of a golden gown, and blonde curls. The Queens blood looked black in the darkness of the throne room. Once a haven for all Furyan kind, the room was now a tomb.

Nyla braced herself against the door frame, as another contraction ripped trough her body.

They had lost everything.

Their home, their families, their Queen and Faith.

Nyla vowed she would not lose her baby. She would find a way. She had too.

Choking on her grief, she ran towards their Queen. Removing her shawl, Nyla lay the pale blue fabric over the body of their Queen. Her Queen.

Nyla had already accepted her death but refused to allow her baby to surrender to this fate. She was a Furyan, she would find away for her baby to escape. Her legs felt weak, as she ran up the staircase on the other side of the throne room, she needed to check there was no one left here. A tear fell from her cheek as she saw servants and soldiers lying dead everywhere.

_The child_ Nyla shook her head at the prospect of finding the Queens only daughter dead. _No!_ Choking on a sob, she ran on legs that wanted to give in. Her heart was erratic as she fought the growing pains of child birth and the grief of her loss. Her heart stopped as she found the Queens baby girl.

The little girl, all blonde curls and blue eyes was crouched to attack, her small hand clutched a knife no four year old should be holding. Blood coated her ripped golden gown.

Nyla was relieved and although she was against children being taught violence the sight of the little girl, made her heart soar.

They would not be defeated! This was their new Queen, this was what the Furyan people believed in. Strength, Courage and Family.

She grabbed the little girl and ran for the ship.

The last Furyan vessel they had left was leaving with whoever could make it. She was determined to make it there. Running on bare feet she became aware of soldiers attacking the throne room door to get at her. _Never!_ She vowed.

Her contractions where coming closer together, her baby wanted to be born.

Nyla shook her head, never had she wanted her baby to be born like this. Running for their lives, with blood and gore sprayed across the surrounding walls. Her child's father dead, their faith murdered on a black marble floor, there world plagued with death and violence.

Nyla heard the ominous crack of the throne room door collapsing.

The roar of soldiers coming for her and the children. She was so close to freedom now. She could see the Furyan vessel through the window at the end of the corridor. The last of the Furyan warriors fighting to keep the enemy back as women and children tried to flee to the ship.

Nyla witness mothers being cut down on their way, children being slaughtered as they rushed for the safety of the vessel. She knew only a few Furyan's would make it off Furya, but she was determined the new Queen and her baby would survive.

The pain washed over her causing her to drop to her knees. She could feel the vibrations of feet pounding towards her from afar.

The enemy was getting closer.

The baby was coming now.

Somehow gaining the strength to lift herself and the girl from the floor, Nyla fell into an alter room, bracing herself against the stone alter she tried to ignore the dead slaughtered around her.

This was no place for the birth of a baby.

Not her baby.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she sat upon the floor, her back against the wall. Her breathing ragged she pushed against the pain. She felt like she was on fire, her turbulent emotions warred inside her till she felt on the verge of blackout.

A small, soft hand rested against her forehead. Nyla opened her eyes to look into the blue depths of their future. This little girl was their only future. She had to try. Pushing again she groaned against the pain that assaulted her. Clinging to the little girl she pushed again and again. She heard the sound of the Furyan vessel starting up and screamed for them to wait.

_Wait! Please wait. _

With a final agonising push, Nyla heard the scream of her baby.

She smiled through her tears and pain.

Even in a place of death, new life and hope was born.

Lifting the baby from the blooded ground she saw her son. She smiled. He was perfect, just like his father had been. She used a dirty knife to cut the cord to free her baby. And wrapped him in a small shawl the little Queen had removed from her small shoulders. Nyla wasn't sure she could stand. Her body was in the after effects of giving birth, her body sore and tired beyond belief. A tear fell from her brown eyes, leaving a trail of despair down her bronzed cheek. She pulled the little girl to her and cradled her son carefully in the little girls arms. Blue eyes stared into brown ones. "Protect him, hide him away. Keep him safe for me. Your are our Queen now. Our only Future." Through tears Nyla pleaded with the little Queen "Run. Run now... Please"

Nyla watched in agony as the little girl rushed from the alter room, and prayed to the little girls dead mother, that both would be safe and find peace. She was so deep in prayer, Nyla ignored the door creak open and the sound of boots closing in on her. She had saved her baby and Queen.

She was willing to die now.

Her depthless brown eyes lifted and landed upon her enemy.

The killer of her love, the murderer of her Faith, the people to threaten her child.

She poured her hatred and defiance into her eyes.

Allowed them to see the depth of a Furyan's hate.

She may look like a blooded woman, weak and exhausted but she was and always would be a Furyan.

Lifting the hidden weapon from the back of her gown she shot one soldier clean through the head, before they descended upon her.

* * *

_Hi, I hope you liked it :-) All reviews welcome. _

_I intend to write more on this story, with the Little Queen finding Riddick later and teaching time his heritage etc and fighting together to get Furya back[ maybe a little hot romance thrown in too lol but am struggling with how to write it. So planning to see how this part goes down, whether you like it, before i start anymore. Thank you for reading. x emmalisa x_

_

* * *

_


	2. The birth of Riddick

_Chapter Two _

Shirah ran towards the ship. She could hear the engine picking up momentum as they prepared to shut the hatch and leave the blood shed behind.

She clutched the baby tighter in her arms. He was so heavy, and she was so small.

People where being cut down around her, blood marred the perfection of her tailored gown. The enemy where everywhere.

She had been woken by her mothers screams and a hand coming down over her mouth.

A tear rolled down her blood splattered cheek, she _had _to get on that ship.

She had promised Nyla.

At four years old she hadn't yet realised her mother was dead, her home land taken, all she focused on was getting away from the bad men and do as Nyla had asked her.

Her tiny blade was hidden in the shawl with the baby. He was crying. Screaming. She refused to stop running, keeping her path straight to the ship. She saw soldiers spot her as the Queens daughter and called for the ship to wait as they cut a path towards her. Soon she was dragged into someone's strong arms as she was carried to the ship. The baby was wiggling within her grasp but she held tighter.

She looked over the soldiers shoulder searching the crowd for Nyla or her mother. No sign.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she realised they weren't going to make it with her.

She clutched the baby closer, he was all she had now.

She was thrown onto the ship as the hatch closed behind her.

She heard the screams from behind the closed hatch, a mixture of pleas for admittance and the screams of the dying. She sat on the cold metal floor, baby resting in her lap as she crushed her palms to her ears to drown out the screams and death.

A week later…

Shirah sat on the floor, trying to calm the baby. He was screaming again. Maybe he was hungry again?

She didn't want to leave the baby alone. As soon as she had boarded the ship she had realised what was onboard. The cowards and criminals who instead of fighting for their lands had hidden onboard, allowing their families to be killed outside.

There was a few families on board and one orphan boy a couple of years older than her. She carried the baby down the ship in search of food. She found a small loaf in a container and hide it in her shawl. She broke the bread into the smallest chunks she could make and mixed it with the water she had been given. Maybe the baby would eat this?

She had no idea how to take care of a baby, all of the adults on board where injured or sick in some way, so she was on her own. She tipped the water/bread mix into the baby's mouth slowly.

The nights where the worst.

The noise of the ship kept her awake, she spent most nights praying to their Gods and her mother, that she could go home soon. She wanted to go home. She missed her home. Her mum she missed most of all. Was she waiting for her? She must be so worried. And Nyla must be worried about her baby.

The little boy swallowed the water, but was still crying. Shirah didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry as well. She rocked the baby in her arms as she made the promised that she would get them home.

One month later…

The ship docked and the hatch lifted.

Shirah sunk deeper into the shadows, she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

Over the trip, they had stopped for fuel and supplies and had picked up travellers. She didn't like the travellers.

She had been woken by an old one touching the fabric of her dress, she had seen he knew how expensive the material was, and was just as sure he was planning to take it from her to sell. Thankfully the orphan boy, Cael, had threatened the man off.

She had managed to sneak extra food for the baby, although the travellers where eating most of their supplies.

She had been caught more than once taking food for the baby and had been wiped across her hand for it. The welts where still deep and burning, a reminder to stay in the shadows and be invisible. She clutched the baby tighter and prayed he wouldn't cry out and draw attention.

She could hear the travellers shouting and arguing with the captain of the vessel. They wanted to leave the weak and needy behind.

Shirah held tighter to the baby.

Please no.

She wasn't sure she could keep the baby alive on her own. She prayed the captain would win the argument.

"There gonna die anyway, we are just wasting the supplies!"

"He's right, leave em here"

"I'm not leaving anyone behind! This may be the last of the Furyan race – my race- we all go or you can leave!" Shirah watched the pilot poke the traveller when he spoke. The pilot was outnumbered.

The travellers where right on one thing, the adults on the ship where either dead or two seconds from death.

She could see the annoyance on the travellers face as he looked down at where the pilot was poking him. He laughed which surprised Shirah, before slitting the pilots throat. Shirah's eyes where wide in fear. No!

She moved deeper into the shadows of the ship as the travellers returned onboard, the pilots blood fresh over their dirty clothes. Shirah watched in horror as the people from her homeland where thrown out of the ship if they where sick or injured to be shot.

A woman clung to her husband, tears rolled down her eyes as she begged them to let him stay, they slapped the screaming woman to the ground and dragged her husband to the hatch before throwing him out with the others.

She felt the baby stir in her arms from the screaming and gun shots and whispered soothingly to the infant hoping he didn't make any noise.

She couldn't stay on board.

These men where more of a danger to her and the baby than the thought of being alone. She would have to get off the ship and run.

Hide somewhere far from these men.

She crept slowly towards the hatch, making her foot steps as gently as she could. Her hand still throbbed and hurt even more with the task of holding the weight of the baby. She slipped down the gang way, and as soon as her feet touched the dirty ground she ran.

She ran away from the ship as fast as she could.

Just as she reached the streets, she heard yells from behind her. She didn't look back, just kept running.

The baby was crying from being jostled around as she ran, but she wouldn't stop. He was so heavy her arms where getting so tired, but she wouldn't let go.

She could hear footsteps pounding behind her and ran as fast as she could, dunking down an alley way, hoping to find somewhere to hide. Anywhere to hide.

She was griped forcefully from behind and was dragged off her feet

"There you are! Thought you could get away?!"

She wiggled to get free. And when he brought a hand down to cover her mouth to stop her screaming, she bit him until he dropped her. She hit the floor and heard the baby scream.

"For God sake, its one kid, get her!!" She saw the other man run around the corner and she knew she had lost. She kicked at the mans shin as she tried to get to her feet with the baby. The man ripped the baby from her arms. She screamed and kicked at his legs as he ripped back the shawl to look at the baby beneath.

"Kill it. It'll only be a waste of supplies" Yelled the man who had just arrived. Shirah screamed louder and kicked at the man, jumping up at him in her desperation to reach the baby.

She grabbed the blade from the shawl and was about to stab the man who held the baby when she was grabbed forcefully from behind, knocking the blade from her hands as she was thrown over someone's shoulder. She was being walked back to the ship.

She screamed and kicked her legs, wiggled and pounded her fists in an attempt to help, tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched the man wrap the blooded shawl around the babies neck and toss the baby into a dumpster "Nooo!" she screamed out into the night.

She had failed.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. :-) I'm sorry the story doesn't stick closely to what Riddick was told, the shawl instead of the umbilical cord, but I tried to keep as much of the storyline as possible. I hope you liked it._

_x emmalisa x_

* * *


End file.
